Blind Trust
Chapter One Crae turned towards the source of the voice. The man standing in front of him was well built, his crossed arms showing his muscles clearly. Crae felt a twinge of jealousy for a split second, before his reasoning came into effect. He was strong is his own way now. He quickly racked his brain for a greeting, grabbing one before the silence stretched any further. He stepped hesitantly into the conversation. "Um, hello. Thanks for helping us. I'm-" He cut in "Crae Ishumaru. A rather interesting young man. Many would have stopped after what you went through, yet you came through possibly even more determined." Crae didn't consider it to be very accurate, but wouldn't tell him otherwise. After his encounter he got a path to go down, before he was just going through life. The man continued "and now it looks like you might get to what you tried so hard to get to. But we can discuss that later, care to help your friend up?" He gestured to Las, her breathing had slowed slightly but she was still lying on the grass. Crae stepped closer. He put his hand out for her to grab, his nerves tightening his throat as he spoke. "Need some help?" A brief flash of anger showed on her face, before she pushed herself up. "I'm fine" she said quickly, crossing her arms and turning away from him slightly. Crae was momentarily stunned by Las' reaction, the anger he saw leaving him without words. She noticed, her expression softening little bit. The man spoke up once more. "Las Saltus, a strange occurance to find you here. Ahh, but where are my manners? I am Anthony, my apologies for the late introduction." Las was quicker than Crae to respond. "Nice to meet you both. How do you know me? I don't believe we have met." Anthony gained a broad smile, "the girl in green is quite unique would you not say? Being aware of you upon first meeting was perhaps not by chance however." Las frowned at this, clearly unsure of what he meant. Crae guessed it was time for him to speak up. "Its uh, good to meet you Las. Thanks for helping me before." As he said this, the annoyed look she had been wearing shifted into a smile. "I think I should be saying that, after all, you were here first. I was the one that brought guests. So thank you Crae, for helping me." His mind went into overdrive, attempting to figure out if he needed to respond. He was happy because of what she said, but the fear of not replying the right way left his smile as a weak imitation. Las was unfazed, clearly not worried by his sad attempt at talking to her. Anthony stepped into the gap he left open. "I have something to disscus with you, both of you. Crae, your father organised this at your home. Las, would you care to accompany us for awhile?" She nodded, not minding spending more time with them. After all, they had both helped her moments ago. Las heard their footsteps start and move away from her, before moving herself. The footsteps from the two men didn't quite give her enough for echolocation, so she began periodically clicking her fingers, her surrounding becoming clear. Las continued on, unaware of the glances Crae was giving from the corner of his eye when she clicked. His curiosity eventually overcome his nerves. "Las, may I ask why you're clicking your fingers alot?" She looked his way slightly, not truely focusing on him. For a moment she considered toying with him, as she did with most people. But something about him made her like him a bit more, and she told him from the start, albeit in a way to amuse herself still. "Have you tried walking in the dark? Its not that hard really, but you need to be able to find things still." Crae frowned and although Las couldn't see it, she knew he was doing it. She judged the pause, thinking that he was a little shy and continued before he responded. "I'm blind Crae. I use echolocation to make moving around possible without someone to guide me. Its not the best, but it works." "Wait, you fight without being able to see?" Her anger flared, then she realised what he was asking, but more importantly, how. He wasn't doubting she could fight, he was amazed that she was choosing to do so. For the first time in a long time, Las was lost for words. She shook off the stunned silence, giving him her most genuine smile. Deciding that Crae was worth being straight with, she continued the conversation. "I can see, just not in the same way. I can feel the Grimm, its my semblance, its difficult to judge where they are exactly but because of how I've learnt find whats around me, I find it easier than most would. Then its just echoes to know whats around me." Crae thought for a moment, "what about people with you? How do you find them?" This struck Las unexpectedly deeply, considering she was trying to be independant from everyone. She haden't thought that there was a strong possibility that she could hit others around her. She hadn't even thought about fighting with someone. Anthony jumped in with his own answer. "You can feel us can you? You've just got an idea where we are, even if it an unconscious one." Now it was Las' turn to doubt his words. But she decided to voice them to him. "I can't feel you. Just Grimm, and they have to be rather close too." He turned towards her, an eyebrow raised. "If thats so, how did you know where to strike without hitting Crae? Or was that chance?" Now she started to get an inkling of what he meant, she thought she had known where Crae was by the dying Grimm. But Crae could have moved past them, or shot them. Las began to realise that there was something that told her where they were. Or where Crae was at the very least. A small part of her said she could hear him during the fight, but she was aware of how inaccurate listening for people could be when they were in combat. Las said nothing, staying deep in thought as they walked on. Chapter Two The four of them sat around the table, Crae sitting next to Las, his father and Anthony on the other side. Crae was looking rather uncomfortable, but was managing not to shift restlessly. Las was also slightly uncomfortable but her composure was solid and it went unnoticed. Anthony began the discussion, ignoring Crae's squirming under his gaze. "I'll get straight to the point, I'm here to see if you are ready for Beacon. I was originally going to find a suitable challenge in the forest for you Crae, but our friend here solved that problem. As for that, I've heard you'd also like to get into Beacon and after that performance with Crae I believe you have what it takes. Individually you are both skilled, but the teamwork I saw from you is what I think will do you good. Now, Las. I'll go through this part with your family as well, and for contexts sake would you care to join us Crae?" He hesitated a moment, then decided that he'd be fine, not like he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He nodded to Anthony. The nod was returned to him. Anthony put his hands down on the table. "So, business. Here's what will happen." He went through everything they'd need to know, from departing for Beacon to things they'd need for their time there. They finished an hour later. Anthony looked at the three around him. "So, everything clear?" Receiving affirmatives, he stood facing Crae's farther. "Thank you for your time Mr Ishumaru, I hope to hear more good news about your son in the future." The two of them shook hands, Las chiming in her goodbye as they did. Anthony gestured to the door. "Shall we?" The two of them followed him out the door, Crae waving to his dad on the way out. Las gave Anthony her address as they came out, and he started in its direction. Las fell in behind him, Crae deciding to walk beside her. As they walked through the city the two of them exchanged some onesided small talk, Crae mostly responding to her attempts to keep him talking. Then she found a topic that he was willing to really get into. "Fighting is what I have decided to do. It's all I can do really, I'm not sure what else I could find that would suit me." He gestured to the man in front of them, continuing his train of thought. "I mean Anthony obviously thinks I can get through Beacon, thats what I was hoping I'd get the chance to do. Get out there and stop the Grimm." Las considered his words. She hadn't thought of it like that. "I was always aiming to prove that I could do anything on my own. Beacon seemed like the best place to show that I could fight, that I didn't need people to walk me through life." She looked down and scuffed her boot against the ground. "I never thought about what I would do, just what I would prove. I don't need to be held back by my blindness, I can move around just fine. I just," She cut herself off, leaving it unfinished. Pushing the thought from her mind, she concentrated on walking. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based work Category:In Progress